BASRA VE KÛFE DİL EKOLLERİ ARASINDAKİ İHTİLAFLARDA MAKÎSUN ALEYHİN ROLÜ
Uluslararası Sosyal Araştırmalar Dergisi / The Journal of International Social Research Cilt: 11 Sayı: 55 Şubat 2018 Volume: 11 Issue: 55 February 2018 www.sosyalarastirmalar.com Issn: 1307-9581 http://dx.doi.org/10.17719/jisr.20185537270 BASRA VE KÛFE DİL EKOLLERİ ARASINDAKİ İHTİLAFLARDA MAKÎSUN ALEYHİN ROLÜ∗ THE MAQÎS ALEYH’S ROLE IN DIFFERENCES BETWEEN OF THE BASRA AND KŪFA’S LANGUAGE SCHOOLS İlyas KARSLI Abdulkadir KİŞMİR Öz Bu makale, Basra ve Kûfe dil ekolleri arasında makîsun aleyh kaynaklı tartışmaları ve bunların değerlendirilmesini ele almaktadır. Konu Basra ve Kûfe dil ekollerindeki kıyas anlayışını yansıttığından önem arz etmektedir. Çünkü kıyas, adı geçen ekollerin ortaya çıkışında önemli bir faktördür. Nahiv âlimlerinin dil incelemelerinde ele aldıkları dilsel verilerin dilde yaygın veya nâdir kullanımları ve kıyas için makîsun aleyh kabul edilmeleri, Basra ve Kûfe dil ekolleri arasında tartışmalara sebep olmuştur. Basralılar, muhataplarını şâz/nâdir kullanılan dilsel verilerle kıyasa gittikleri gerekçesiyle eleştirmiş, buna mukâbil Kûfeliler; yapılan eleştirileri kabul etmemişlerdir. Ayrıca Basralılar dilsel verileri, fesahatine inandıkları kabilelerden elde ettiklerini; Kûfelilerin ise kendilerine ulaşan dilsel verileri herhangi bir ayrım yapmadan nahiv çalışmalarında kullandıklarını iddia etmişlerdir. Ancak Kûfelilerin dil incelemelerinde Basralılar gibi makîsun aleyhin muttarid/yaygın olma şartını aradıkları anlaşılmaktadır. Diğer taraftan Basra ve Kûfeliler arasında var olan taassup aralarındaki makîsun aleyh kaynaklı tartışmaları daha da alevlendirmiştir. Bunun yanında bu konuda siyasi ve ictimâî şartların etkisini görmek de mümkündür. Basra ve Kûfe’nin coğrafi konumu da dilsel verilere ulaşma imkânı açısından farklılık gösterdiğinden ekoller arasında usul farklılığına zemin hazırlamıştır. Sonuçta iki ekol arasındaki makîsun aleyh kaynaklı tartışmalar farklı dilsel hükümlerin ortaya çıkmasına sebep olmuştur. Anahtar Kelimeler: Nahiv, Kıyas, Makîsun Aleyh, Muttarid, Şâz, Basra, Kûfe. Abstract This article deals with discussions based on maqîs ʾaleyh and their evaliations between Basra and Kūfa’s laguage schools. The issue is signifant because it reflects the analogia of the Basra and Kūfa language schools. Because the analogia is an important element in the establisment of mentioned schools. Common uses and its rare uses of lingusitic datas in language and their acception for analogia as maqîs ʾaleyh in the language examinations of Arabic grammer scholars caused discussions between these schools. The Basra criticized their interlocutors because they used rare lingusitic datas in analogia. On the other hand the Kūfa don’t accepted this reviews. Also the Basra claimed that themselves took lingusitc datas from reliable clans in terms of eloquence. And they claimed also the Kūfa used linguistic datas in their Arabic grammer studies without any distinction. But it is understood that the Kūfa stipulated that the maqîs ʾaleyh should be common and regular in linguistic studies like the Basra. On the other hand the bigotry increased discussions based on maqîs ʾaleyh between them. And also it is possible to see for us that political and social conditions were effective in this subject. The geographical position of Basra and Kūfa also differs in terms of the possibility of reaching linguistic data, this stiation prepared grounds for theretical differences between schools. Eventually discussions based on maqîs ʾaleyh led to come in view different linguistic provisions. Keywords: Arabic Grammer, Anologia, Maqîs Aleyh, Regular, Irregular, Basra, Kūfa. Giriş “Aralarında ortak bir illet sebebiyle nakledilmeyenin hükmünü nakledilene hamletmektir.” (el-Enbârî, 1377/1957a, 45) şeklinde tarif edilen kıyas; makîsun aleyh, makîs, illet ve hüküm olarak dört rükünden ibarettir. (el-Enbârî, 1377/1957b, 93). Örneğin Basralı nahivciler muzâri fiilin lâfzen, manen ve istiʿmâlen ism-i fâile benzerliğinden dolayı kıyasen muʿreb olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Yapılan kıyasta ism-i fâil makîsun aleyh, muzâri fiil makîs, lâfzen, manen ve istiʿmâlen benzerlik illet, muzâri fiilin muʿreb oluşu ise hükümdür. (İbnu’l-Verrâk, 1429/2008, 199 vd.) “Mahmûlun aleyh” ve “asl” gibi değişik isimlerle de ifade edilen makîsun aleyh; “Hükmü, nass veya icmâ ile sabit bir olgudur.” (Nahle, 1407/1987, 99) Nahiv âlimleri makîsun aleyhi sadece Araplardan nakledilmiş yazılı veya sözlü dilsel veriler olarak görmemişler, bunun yanında tümevarım yoluyla elde edilen kurallar ve hükümleri de makîsun aleyh olarak değerlendirmişlerdir. “Arap kelâmı”, hiç şüphesiz nahivcilerin dilsel faaliyetlerinde kullandıkları en önemli kaynaktır. Semâ veya nakil olarak isimlendirilen bu temel kaynağa Basra ve Kûfeli nahivcilerin yaklaşımı farklı olmuştur. Bundan dolayı iki dil ekolü arasında tartışmalar meydana gelmiştir. Nahivciler, Araplardan işitilen dilsel verilerin kaynak değeri, sıhhatı, ravinin fesâhat yönüyle rivâyet şartlarını taşıyıp taşımaması gibi birçok konuyu ele almıştır. (el-Hadîsî, 1393/1974, 233) Ancak bu, özellikle Basra ve Kûfe dil ekollerinde işitilen dilsel verinin kaynak değeri konusunda farklı görüşlerin ortaya çıkmasına engel olamamıştır. Makîsun aleyhin tespiti, muttarid veya şâz olma hususu ve bunun üzerine kıyasın işletilmesi her bir ekol için farklı görüşlerin doğmasına zemin hazırlamıştır. Çünkü nahivciler bir dilsel verinin kıyasa konu olabilmesini yani makîsun aleyh olarak kabul edilmesini o kelimenin veya taşıdığı hükmün yaygınlığına bağlamışlar ve bunu da “muttarid” olarak isimlendirmişlerdir. Bunun dışında kural dışı ve yaygın olmayan kullanımlar ise “şâz” olarak ifade edilmiştir. (İbn Cinnî, 1424/2003, 1/138) I. Basra ve Kûfe’nin Coğrafî Konumunun Makîsun aleyh Tartışmalarındaki Rolü Basra, birçok şair ve edibi bir araya getiren ve Basralıların övündüğü (Ahmed Emîn, 1419/1998, 2/80) “Mirbed” panayırının kurulduğu yere yakınlığı sebebiyle dilsel verilerin asıllarına ulaşma bakımından önemli bir merkezdi. Zira Basra, şehir hayatından uzak, çöllerde yaşayan ve dilleri bozulmamış saf Arapça konuşan kişilerin rahatlıkla uğrayabileceği bir konumdaydı. (et-Tantâvî, ts., 124) Bundan dolayı Basralı dil âlimleri Kûfelilere göre daha erken bir dönemde Arap dilini incelemeye başlamış ve onlardan daha önce te’lif işine girişmişlerdir. (el-Mahzûmî, 1377/1985, 329; el-Esed, 1408/1988, 433; Terzî, 1389/1969, 121) Çünkü Basralıların sahip olduğu konum dikkate alındığında dilsel çalışmaların ilk burada başlamaması için hiçbir sebep yoktu. (et-Tantâvî, ts., 124) Basralılar bu özelliklerinden dolayı ortaya koydukları dilsel genel kuralları daha çok muttarid kullanımlar üzere bina ettiklerini ifade etmektedirler. (Hasen ez-Zübeydî, 1430/2009, 23; es-Suyûtî, 1435/2014, 180) Onlar, dilsel faaliyetlerindeki bu yöntemden dolayı övünüyorlardı. Her ne kadar az da olsa kendi kriterlerine uymayan kabilelerden yararlanmış olsalar da (el-Mahzûmî, 1377/1985, 385) kendileri dilsel verileri, keler avlayan ve yaban tavşanı yiyenlerden yani bedevilerden, buna karşılık Kûfelilerin kevâmîh1 ve şevârîz2 yiyen Sevad ehlinden yani yerleşik hayat yaşayanlardan aldıklarını söylüyorlardı. (İbnu’n-Nedîm, ts., 86; es-Suyûtî, 1435/2014, 504) Kûfeliler ise yaşadıkları bölge (Kûfe) itibariyle dilsel verilere ulaşmada sıkıntı çekmekteydiler. Çünkü kendileriyle fasih Arapça kullananlar arasındaki mesafenin uzunluğu ve bölgenin çöllerle kaplı olması kolay bir yolculuğa imkân vermemekteydi. Ayrıca o bölgede yaşayan Arapların başka milletlerle karışmış olmaları sebebiyle Basralılar kadar dillerinin saf olmadığı da söylenmiştir. (el-Efgânî, 1376/1957, 190) Bu yüzden Basralılar, Kûfelilerin şehirde yaşayanlardan dilsel veriler elde ettiklerini söylüyorlardı. (esSuyûtî, 1435/2014, 503 vd.) Basralıların bu tutumu söylemde kalmayıp sert eleştirileri de beraberinde getirmişti. Örneğin Kûfe nahiv ekolünün kurucusu olarak kabul edilen el-Kisâî’nin sadece zaruret halinde kullanılan yani şâz olan dilsel veriyi asıl kabul edip kıyasa makîsun aleyh yapması eleştiri konusu olmuş ve kendisi nahiv ilmini bozmakla itham edilmiştir. (es-Suyûtî, 1384/1965, 2/164) Bütün bunlar Basralıların kendi ekollerini Kûfe ekolüne göre daha ileride görmelerine sebep olmuştur. (Halîf, 1416/1995, 273) II. Makîsun Aleyh Tartışmaları Temelinde Muttarid ve Şâz Kullanım Basralı ve Kûfeli nahivciler arasında dönen dilsel tartışmalar, her bir ekolün dilsel verileri elde etme usulünün farklı oluşuna bağlanmaktadır. Her bir ekol Arap dilini dilsel verilerin kaynağı kabul etmiştir. Ancak birisi sahih kabul ettiği her bir dilsel veriyi makîsun aleyh kabul ederken, öbürü rivâyetler üzerinde çok titiz durmuş, muttarid kullanımları esas alarak her işittiğini kıyasa konu yapmamıştır. (el-Mahzûmî, 1406/1986, 21 vd.) Bunun yanında her iki ekolün temsilcileri de dilsel malzemeye ulaşabilmek için çok çalışmışlar, Arap şiirine ve eyyâmu’l-Arab’a3 çok önem vermişlerdir. (el-Mahzûmî, 1377/1985, 385) Özellikle Basra ve Kûfe dil ekolleri arasındaki tartışmaları ele alan eserlere bakıldığında bu tartışmanın makîsun aleyh üzerinde yoğunlaştığı görülecektir. Bu konuda vereceğimiz örnekler bu durumu daha net ortaya çıkaracaktır. 1 Bir çeşit turşu. 2 Süzme yoğurt. 3 Câhiliyye ve İslâmın ilk dönemlerinde Arap kabileleri arasında meydana gelen savaşlardır. Bknz. (et-Temîmî, 1424/2003). A. Kûfelilere Yönelik Eleştiriler Basralılar, daha önce de ifade ettiğimiz gibi Kûfelileri dilsel faaliyetlerinde şâz kullanımları delil getirmekle itham etmişlerdir. Kaynaklarda Kûfelilerin şâz kullanımları delil getirdiğine dair birçok örnek sunulmuş ve Basralıların itirazlarına yer verilmiştir. Örneğin Kûfeliler’in لكن َِّ َ’nin haberine te’kîd lâmının gelebileceğini söylemeleri Basralı dilciler tarafından kabul edilmemiştir. Çünkü onlara göre Kûfelilerin makîsun aleyh olarak kabul ve istişhad ettikleri beyt, kıyasa asıl kabul edilecek güçte değildir. Bundan dolayı Basralılara göre te’kîd lâmının bu şekilde kullanımı şâzdır. Basralılar, muttarid olmadığı için ُلكميد حبها من لكننيَ َ َ ِ ِ ِ ِ şeklinde sunulan Arap dilindeki bu kullanım üzerine kıyası caiz görmezler. (el-Enbârî, 1433/2012, 1/169) Kûfelilere göre يا َnidâ harfinden sonra herhangi bir harf getirmeden münâdânın başına harf-i târif getirilmesi mümkündür ve onlara göre, الرجل يا ُ ُ َّ َ gibi kullanımlar doğru kabul edilmiştir. Basralılar ise böyle bir kullanımı doğru bulmazlar. Çünkü onlar bir kelime (harf-i târif ve nidâ harfi) üzerinde iki marifeliğin bulunmaması gerektiğini iddia etmişlerdir. Basralılar buna, alem bir ismin nidâ harfinden sonra harf-i târif almamasını delil gösterseler de Kûfeliler aşağıdaki beyti şahid göstererek buna karşı çıkmışlardır. (el-Enbârî, 1433/2012, 1/274 vd.) َ َّ مان اللذان فرا َ ُ َ فيا الغلا َ ِ ِ َ َّ َ َ تكسباني َّ ْ أن ُ ِ َ إياكما ُ ْ شرا ِ َ ِ َ َّ “Ey kaçan iki köle, bana kötülük yaptırmaktan sakının.” (er-Recez) Kûfelilerin sunmuş olduğu beyitteki الغلام ياَ ِ َ ان ُ َ ifadesi nahivcilerin çoğu tarafından şiirde zarurete binaen söylendiği kabul edilmiştir. (İbnu’l-Verrâk, 1429/2008, 471; İbn Akîl, 2012, 2/241; es-Suyûtî, 1418/1998, 2/36) Dolayısıyla şiirde zarureten aktarılan bir kullanım onun şâz olduğunu göstermektedir. Basralılarla Kûfeliler arasında üç harfli isimlerin terhîmi konusunda da makîsun aleyhten kaynaklanan bir ihtilâf ortaya çıkmıştır. Basralılar üç harfli isimlerin terhîminin yapılmasını doğru bulmazken, Kûfeliler bunun olabileceğini iddia etmişlerdir. Basralılar, terhîmin tahfîf için yapıldığını zikrederek üç harfli isimlerde tahfîfe ihtiyaç duyulmadığını söylemişlerdir. Buna karşılık Kûfeliler, ortası harekeli üç harfli isimlerde tahfîfin mümkün olduğunu iddia etmişlerdir. Çünkü onlar, görüşlerini, üç harfli olup, bir harfinin hazfedildiği kullanımlara kıyas etmişlerdir. Meselâ ٌيدٌ ,َدَغ ,دم ٌَgibi birtakım kelimelerde var olan bir harf hazf edilmiştir. Zira bu kelimelerin asılları يديٌ ْ ٌغَدو ,َ َ ٌ دمو veْ َ şeklindedir. Bundan dolayı Kûfeliler kelimenin üç harfli olmasının hazfe mâni olmadığını söylemişlerdir. Ancak Basralılar buna karşı çıkmışlar ve Kûfelilerin zikretmiş oldukları kelimelerin kıyasa aykırı ve Arapçada az sayıda olduğunu zikretmişlerdir. Çünkü onlara göre üç harfli kelimelerdeki hazif, muttarid/yaygın değildir. Ayrıca onlara göre bu kelimeler içindeki bazı isimlerde hazif kıyasa aykırıdır. Çünkü kıyasa göre illet harfi harekeli ve önceki harf fethalı ise illet harfi elife kalb olunur ve onun hazfedilmemesi gerekir. Halbuki دموَ ٌ َ kelimesinde böyle bir durum söz konusu değildir. Yukarıdaki bilgilere göre göre عنق , ُ ُ ٌ كتف َ ِ ٌ gibi kelimelerin عن يا ,َ ُ ُ كت ياَ ِ َ şeklinde terhîmli kullanımını Kûfeliler doğru kabul ederken, Basralılar böyle kullanımları muttarid olmadığı gerekçesiyle geçerli kabul etmemişlerdir. (el-Enbârî, 1436/2015, 168 vd.) َ ُ أبْيض göre Kûfelilere َ أسودُ ve َ ْ َ َ ما أفعلهُ kelimeleri َ َ َْ vezninde taaccub sigasına aktarılabilir. Onlara göre ماَ ُيضهْأب َ َ şeklinde bir kullanım sahih kabul edilir. Bu görüşe şu beyt şahid gösterilir: فأنت أبْيضهم سربال طباخ ِ َّ َ َ َ َ َ ْ ِ ُ ْ ُ َ ُ ْ إذا الرجال شتوا واشتد أكلهم َ َْ َ ُ ْ َ َ ْ ُ َ َ َّ ْ َ ِّ ِ “Adamlar kışa aç girerken, sen aşçı elbisesi içinde onların en beyazısın.” (el-Basît)4 Kûfeliler bu beyitte ism-i tafdîl olarak kullanılan يضْأبَ ُ َ kelimesiyle taaccub arasında bir fark görmezken, Basralılar bu kullanımın şâz olduğunu söylemişlerdir. (el-Enbârî, 1433/2012, 1/122; el-Ukberî, 1406/1986, 293; el-Bağdâdî, 1418/1997, 8/230) B. Kûfeliler ve Muttarid Kullanım Basralıların Kûfelilere yönelik eleştiri ve ithamları bazı bilim adamları tarafından kabul edilmemiştir. Örneğin Mehdî el-Mahzûmî’ye göre, Kûfelilerin dilsel metinlere ulaşma gayreti, Basralılardan daha aşağı seviyede değildir. Onlar da Basralılar gibi bedevilerle görüşmek, onlardan şiirler toplamak ve “eyyâmul’-ʿArab”a ait bilgilere ulaşmak hususunda çaba sarf etmişlerdir. (el-Mahzûmî, 1377/1985, 385) Gerçekten de Kûfe dil ekolünün en önemli isimlerinden biri olan ve şâz kullanımları kaynak olarak kullandığı için ciddi eleştirilere maruz kalan el-Kisâî’nin Hicaz, Necid ve Tihâme çöllerinde saf Araplardan dile dair kullanımları almak için yolculuğa çıkması, dilsel malzemeyi elde etme konusunda ne kadar gayretli olduğunu göstermektedir. (el-Kıftî, 1406/1986, 2/258; es-Suyûtî, 1384/1965, 2/163; er-Râfiî, 1359/1940, 4 el-Basît bahrinde yazılan bu beytin Tarafe b. Abd’e ait olduğu zikredilmiştir. Bkz. (el-Batalyevsî, 2003/1424, 83). 1/284) Ayrıca es-Suyûtî İbn Cinnî’nin Kûfeliler hakkında “Arap şiirini en iyi bilen kimseler” olarak bahsettiğini kaydeder. (es-Suyûtî, 1435/2014, 502) Diğer taraftan Kûfe dil ekolü temsilcilerinin, atalarının mirasına çok önem verdiği de bilinmektedir. Bu sebeple dilsel verilerde Basralılar kadar seçici davranmadıkları dile getirilmiştir. (el-Esedî, 1437/2016, 41) Fakat bu, onların her dilsel veriyi kabul ettiği şeklinde anlaşılmamalıdır. Zira onlar, güvenilir kimselerden dilsel veriler almaya çalışmışlardır. (elMahzûmî, 1377/1985, 331 vd.) Hatta el-Kisâî ve el-Ferrâ’nın şâhid olarak sunmuş olduğu şiirlerin fesâhât yönüyle Sîbeveyh’in eserinde zikrettiği şiirlerden daha aşağıda olmadığını düşünen araştırmacılara rastlanmaktadır. (ez-Zeğbelâvî, 1413/1992, 82) Kûfeli nahivcilerin dilsel verilere yaklaşım tarzına bakıldığında genel olarak, şâz konusunda Basralılardan pek farklı düşünmedikleri görülmektedir. Zira onlar da bazı dilsel verileri şâz kabul edip, nahvî çalışmalarında esas almamışlardır. Buunla ilgili birçok örnek vardır, meselâ: Kûfeli dilcilerin en önemli isimlerinden sayılan el-Ferrâ مطلعون أنتم هلِ ُ ُ َ َ َّ ْ ُ َْ ْ âyetinde (Sâffât: 37/55) geçen ِ ُ ُ َ مطلعون َّ ِ ُ ُ ِ مطلعون kelimesini َّ şeklinde aktaran rivâyeti şâz olması sebebiyle kabul etmemiştir. (el-Ferrâ, ts., 2/385 vd.) Diğer taraftan o, maksûr isimlerin ilk harflerinin zammeli veya kesreli olması durumunda tesniyelerinin ي ile gelmesi gerektiğini söyler. Nitekim رضىِ ً ِ َ َ ِ رضيان tesniyelerinin isimlerin maksûr gibiً ِ حمى , ُهدًى , ve ِ ََ ُ هديان , َ َ ِ حميان ِ şeklinde gelmesi gerekmektedir. el-Kisâî ضوان َ َ ِ رِ َ َ ِ حموان ve ِ kelimelerini Araplardan işittiğini nakletmiş ise de el-Ferrâ bunlar üzerine kıyasın sahih olmadığını iddia eder. Çünkü o, ilk harfi fethalı olan maksûr ismin illet harfi و olması durumunda عصوان َ َ َ ِ örneğinde ki gibi tesniyesinin و‘lı gelmesi gerektiğini savunur. Kelimenin aslı ي‘lı ise فتيانِ َ َ örneğindeki gibi tesniyesinin ي‘lı geldiğini belirtir. (es-Suyûtî, 1431/2009, 2/97) Bize göre el-Ferrâ, el-Kisâî’nin Araplardan işittiği رضوانِ َ َ ِ َ َ ِ حموان ve ِ kelimelerinin kullanımını maksûr isimlere makîsun aleyh kabul edip kıyasa cevaz vermemesi onları şâz kabul ettiğini göstermektedir. el-Ferrâ, لحية ِ ْ َ ve حليةَ ْ ِ kelimelerinin çoğullarının لحى ِ ً ve حلىً ِ şeklinde geldiklerini aktarır. Ancak bu kelimelerin cemilerinin لحىً ًحلى veُ ُ şeklinde de rivayet edildiğini zikreder. Ancak o, dilsel verilerin fasih bir bedeviden işitilmesi gerektiğini kabul ettiğinden dolayı bunların makîsun aleyh olamayacaklarını söyler. (elFerrâ, 1430/2009, 13) Ayrıca el-Ferrâ, أربىَ َ ُ أدمى , َ َ ُ ََشعبى ve ُ kelimelerinin bu şekildeki yazımını şâz kabul etmiştir. Çünkü o, bunların elif-i memdûde olduklarını düşünür. (el-Ferrâ, 1430/2009, 14) ْ ِ َ ُ ْ ِ ِ َ ِ َ ُ قل بفضل N وبرحمته فبذلك فليفرحوا ,Kisâî-el َ َ ْ َ ِ ِ ِ َ َ ْ َ َّ ِ ْ َ âyetindeki (Yûnus: 10/58) فليفرحواَ ُ ْ َ ْ ْفل kelimesininَ َ ُ َ تفرحوا َْ şeklinde okunuşunu şâz olduğu gerekçesiyle doğru kabul etmemiştir. (el-Ferrâ, ts., 1/469) İbnu’s-Sikkît’e5 göre bir fiilin üçüncü baptan gelebilmesi için lâmu’l-fiilin boğaz harfleri6 olması َ ُ يشدخ → َ َ َ شدخ Meselâ. gerekmektedir ْ َدمغَ ,َ ُ يدمغ → َ َ ْ َ, حَسن → َ َ حَيسن َ ْ ُ fiillerinin muzârilerinde görüldüğü gibi aynel harfi fethalı gelmiştir. Onun, bu kuralın dışında gelen أبىَ َ َ َ يأبى → ْ fiilini nâdirattan kabul etmesi, bunun kıyas dışı bir kullanım olduğunu gösterir. (İbnu’s-Sikkît, 1368/1949, 217) İbnu’s-Sikkît, ilk harfi و olan misâl fiillerden ister mimli mastar isterse isim yapılsın, مفعلِ ْ َ kalıbında kullanılacağını belirtirken, bu kurala uymayan موحدَ ْ َ َ ْ َ مورق , , َ موكل ْ َ gibi kullanımları nâdirattan kabul eder. (İbnu’s-Sikkît, 1368/1949, 122) Bir diğer Kûfeli nahivci Saʿleb ise, عميَ ِ َ طوي veِ َ َ fiillerinin mastarlarının عمى َ ًve طوىً َ şeklinde olduğunu َ رضي açıklarken ِ َ fiilinin de bu kurala uygun olarak رضىِ ً şeklinde gelmesi gerektiğini ancak şâz olarak رضاِ ً şeklinde kullanıldığını ifade eder. (Saʿleb, 1369/1950, 1/304) Ayrıca Saʿleb, ممددة عمد في َ ٍ َّ َ َ ُ َ ٍ ِ âyetinde (Hümeze: 104/9) geçen عمد َ َkelimesinin şâz olduğunu belirtmektedir. (Saʿleb, 1369/1950, 1/328) Yine Saʿleb’e göre نْالعيُ َ ُ َّ ِ وكاء السه َ ِ hadisinde (İbn Mâce, Tahâret, 62) geçen السه َّ kelimesinin kullanımı şâzdır. Ona göre bu kelimenin aslı َستهة ْ َ şeklinde gelmektedir. Dolayısıyla ikinci harfi hazfedilmiştir. Çünkü bu kelimenin ism-i tasğîri هةْستيَ َ ُ şeklinde kullanılmıştır. (Saʿleb, 1369/1950, 2/403) Bu ise hadiste geçen kullanımın şâz olduğunu göstermektedir. Yukarıda sunmuş olduğumuz örnekler Kûfelilerin şâz konusunda bilgi sahibi olduklarını ve onların dilsel verilerde ittirad şartını aradıklarını ortaya koymaktadır. C. Basralılara Yönelik Eleştiriler Basralıların dilsel çalışmalarında koymuş oldukları kurallar hususunda kendilerinin de yeterince hassas davranmadıkları iddia edilmiştir. Dilsel verilerin yerleşim yerlerinden uzakta yaşayan bedevilerden alınması gerektiği şartını ileri sürmelerine rağmen kendilerinin yerleşik hayat sürenlerle iletişim içinde olan Araplardan dilsel veriler elde ettikleri, hatta müvelled şairlerden bile faydalandıkları ifade edilmiştir. (elMahzûmî, 1377/1985, 385) Örneğin Basralı Yûnus b. Habîbin -el-Câhız’ın (el-Câhız, 1418/1988, 1/368) hem 5 İbnu’s-Sikkît (v. 244/858) Kûfe dil ekolü temsilcilerinin en önemlilerindendir. el-Müberrid ile birçok fikri tartışmaya girmiştir. Hayatı ve görüşleri ile bilgi için bkz. (el-Luğavî, 1375/1955, 95 vd.). 6 Boğaz harfleri: الخاء ,الغين ,العين ,الحاء ,الهاء ,الهمزة bkz. (el-Ensârî, 1416/1992, 35 vd.). Uluslararası Sosyal Araştırmalar Dergisi Cilt: 11 Sayı: 55 The Journal of International Social Research Volume: 11 Issue: 55 - 1006 - Farsça hem de Arapçayı çok iyi bildiğini ifade ettiği- Fârisî asıllı ve yerleşik hayat süren Ebû Alî el-Esvârî isimli kıssacıdan dilsel veriler aldığı iddia edilmiştir. Bunun yanında Basralılar, Ru’be7 ve Ferezdak8 gibi yerleşik hayat süren birçok şairden dilsel verileri makîsun aleyh olarak kullanmışlardır. (Âli Yâsîn, 1400/1980, 340) Hatta bunların yanında Asmaʿî 9 ’nin hüccet olarak kabul etmediği ve müvelledûndan saydığı Tırımmâh10 ve Kumeyt11 adlı şairler de zikredilebilir. (ez-Zübeydî, 1417/1997, 52) Ayrıca bu konuda Basralıların Kûfelilere yönelik eleştirileri (ez-Zeyyât, ts., 365; Ali, 1413/1993, 9/222) doğru kabul edilmemiştir. Çünkü Kureyş, öteden beri yabancılarla temas halinde olmasına, İslâmiyetten önce ve sonra farklı kültürlerle ticari ilişkiler içinde varlığını devam ettirmesine ve İslâmiyetten sonra da hac için insanların uğrak yeri olmasına rağmen en fasih kabile kabul edilmiştir. (İvaz ve Abdurrahmân, 2011, 74) Aynı durum fasih kabul edilen diğer kabileler için de geçerlidir. Çünkü onlar da farklı diyarlara yolculuklar yapmışlardır. (Hasan, 1386/1966, 75) Bu durum ise Basralı nahivcilerin dilsel veriler için koymuş oldukları yerleşik yaşam şartıyla örtüşmemektedir. (Ebu’l-Mekârim, 1428/2007, 60) Diğer taraftan birçok Basralı nahivcinin kendi koymuş oldukları kurallara uymadıkları tespit edilmiş, eserlerinde yerleşik hayat yaşayan ve bunlarla ilişkileri çok sıkı olan kabilelerden dilsel malzeme alarak dilde genel geçer kurallar oluşturdukları ifade edilmiştir. (ez-Zübeydî, 1417/1997, 52 vd.) Ayrıca Basralıların daha önce muttarid bir veriyle oluşturdukları dilsel kurala aykırı başka bir muttarid kullanımla karşılaştıklarında onu te’vîle yönelmeleri, (Hasen ez-Zübeydî, 1430/2009, 15-44; Hasan, 1386/1966, 59, 71) tenkid edilmelerine neden olmuştur. (ez-Zübeydî, 1417/1997, 47) Bunun yanında Basralılar, dilsel çalışmalarında aklî ölçülerle hükümler koymaları sebebiyle dili doğasından uzak bir alana sürmekle suçlanmıştır. Mantık ilminin önerme, te’vîl ve tahlilleriyle dilsel metinleri ele almaları ve bu metinleri aklî bir faaliyet alanı olarak görmeleri ve bunun üzerine dilsel birtakım kurallar koymaları dilin doğasına uzak görülmüştür. (elMahzûmî, 1377/1985, 380) D. Ekoller Arasındaki Tartışmaların Değerlendirilmesi Basralı ve Kûfeli nahivcilerin dil incelemelerini ele aldığımızda özellikle makîsun aleyhin muttarid ve şâz olması konusunda aynı ekol içerisinde bile farklı görüşlerin olduğunu görmekteyiz. Meselâ el-Kisâî ulaştığı her bir dilsel veriyi esas kabul ederken, diğer Kûfeli nahivciler bu metodu takip etmemişlerdir. Bu da Kûfelilerin de kendi içerisinde farklı metodlara sahip olduklarını göstermektedir. Örneğin başını elFerrâ’nın çektiği bir grup Kûfeli nahivci kıyasta muttarid kullanımları esas almıştır. (el-Ferrâ, 1430/2009, 14) Yukarıda izah etmeye çalıştığımız durum aslında Basralılar için de geçerlidir. Onlardan da şâz kullanımlar üzerine dilsel çalışmalar yapanlar çıkmıştır. Meselâ Îsâ b. Ömer şâz kıraatlerle dilsel incelemelerde bulunmuştur. (İbn Cinnî, 1406/1986, 1/16, 182, 314, 350, 2/14, 90, 100) Hatta aynı ekol içerisinde bile birinin şâz olarak değerlendirdiği kullanımı, diğerleri muttarid kabul edebilmektedir. Örneğin ِ تغلب ِ ّ تغلبي → َ ْ ِ يثرب ,َ َْ ْ ْ َ ِ ّ يثربي → َ ِ مشرق ,َ ْ َ ّ مشرقي → ِ َ ْ َ ِ مغرب , ْ َ ْ َ ِ ّ مغربي → َ şeklinde ism-i mensûbu yapılan kelimeler, Sîbeveyh ve el-Halîl’e göre şâz kabul edildiklerinden dolayı kıyasa konu yapılmazken, bu kullanımlar el-Müberrid, İbnu’s-Serrâc, er-Rummânî gibi Basra dil ekolüne bağlı diğer âlimlerce muttarid kabul edilmiştir. (es-Suyûtî, 1418/1998, 3/363; es-Sabbân, 1435/2014, 4/239) Sîbeveyh’e göre cemi kesretler semâî olmaları sebebiyle kıyasa konu yapılmazlar. Buna karşılık el-Müberrid ve er-Rummânî ise bunlar üzerine kıyas yapılabileceğini iddia etmişlerdir. (es-Suyûtî, 1418/1998, 3/334) Basralılar arasında sonunda nisbet yâsı bulunmayıp ism-i mensûb anlamı taşıyan vezinler üzerine kıyasın geçerli olup olmaması yönündeki tartışmalar da bu duruma örnek verilebilir. َّفعال Arapçada ِ فاعل veَ َ vezinlerinde ism-i mensûb anlamında çok sayıda isim bulunmaktadır. Meslek ifade eden, بازََّخ) ekmekçi/fırıncı), َّقزاز) َ ipek tüccarı), جاجَ َّز) camcı), َّبزاز َ (kumaş tüccarı), ياطََّخ) terzi) kelimeleri ve sahiplik ifade eden ابلَنِ (hurma sahibi), لابنِ َ (süt sahibi) gibi kelimeler üzerinde kıyas işleminin cevazı hususunda farklı görüşler ileri sürülmüştür. Sîbeveyh, bu sîgalara kıyasen; örneğin البر ُ ّ kelimesinden َّبرارَ (buğday sahibi), الشعيرِ َّدقاق kelimesinden َِّ الدقيق ,(sahibi arpa َ (َّشعار kelimesinden َّ َ (uncu) gibi ism-i mensûblar yapılamayacağını iddia etmektedir. (Sîbeveyh, 1430/2009, 3/420 vd.) el-Müberrid ise َّفعال ِ فاعل veَ َ kalıplarında 7 Ru’be b. el-ʿAccâc (v. 145/762), Arap recez şiirinin en büyük temsilcisi sayılmıştır. Hayatı hakkında bkz. (Er, 2008, 282) 8 Ebû Firâs Hemmâm b. Gâlib et-Temîmî (v. 114/732), Emeviler dönemi hiciv şairlerinden olan şairin hayatı için bkz. (Ergin, 2008, 373). 9 Basra dil ekolünün önde gelen simalarından Ebû Saʿîd ʿAbdulmelik b. Kureyb el-Asmaʿî el-Bâhilî (v. 216/831), hayatı için bkz. (Tülücü, 1991, 499). 10 Emeviler dönemi şairlerinen Ebû Nefr et-Tırımmâh el-Hakem b. Hâkim b. el-Hakem b. Nefr (v. 125/743) hayatı için bkz. (Tüccâr, 2012, 116). 11 Hayatı hakkında bkz. (Er, 2002, 551). ism-i mensûb yapılabileceğini savunmaktadır. Çünkü Araplar arasında bu şekildeki kullanımların yaygınlığı onun görüşünde etkili olmuştur. (el-Müberrid, 1415/1994, 3/161; es-Suyûtî, 1418/1998, 3/370) Yukarıdaki durum فعيلِ َفعيل veَ ُ vezinlerinde gelen kelimelerin ism-i mensûbunun yapılışında da görülmektedir. Sîbeveyh, bu vezinlerdeki kelimelerin ism-i mensûbu yapılınca kıyasen yâ’ların hazfedilmemesi gerektiğini savunur. Ancak eserinde bu kurala uymayan birçok örnek verir. O, bu örnekleri kâide dışı gelen kullanımlar olarak görür. Örneğin لْيَ هز→ ُ ٌ ليَ هز ٌّ ِ ٌ ثقيف , ُ ِ ٌّ ثقفي→ َ ِ ََ gibi kelimeler üzerine Sîbeveyh kıyas işlemini doğru kabul etmez. (Sîbeveyh, 1430/2009, 3/367 vd.; Dayf, 1338/1968, 133) Buna mukabil elMüberrid ise bu vezinler üzerine kıyası câiz görür. (el-Müberrid, 1415/1994, 3/133 vd.) Sîbeveyh tek örneği َ شنوءة bulunan ُ َ kelimesinden nisbet yapılan ئيَشن َkelimesini makîsun aleyh kabul ederken, (Sîbeveyh, 1430/2009, 3/371) el-Müberrid ise böyle bir kullanımı şâz olduğu gerekçesiyle kabul etmez. (İbn Yaîş, 1436/2015, 5/265 vd.) Görüldüğü üzere Basralı dil âlimleri arasında zikredilen görüş ayrılıklarının sebebi, üzerinde kıyas edilecek olan kelimenin veya sîganın muttarid veya şâz olarak değerlendirilmesindeki yaklaşımlarıdır. Yukarıdaki örneklerden aynı ekol içinde, konuya dair farklı yaklaşımların olduğunu müşahede ettik. Özellikle Basralı nahivcilerin sergiledikleri bu durum, yaşadıkları dönemle bağlantılıdır. Basra dil ekolü temsilcilerinin birçoğu özellikle Hicrî II. asrın ortalarına gelinceye kadar dilsel verilere ihtiyatla yaklaşmışlardır. Ancak bu dönemden sonra bir kısım Basralı nahivci, muhafazakâr dil yapısına sahip Kûfe dil ekolünün temsilcileriyle irtibata geçmiştir. (el-Esedî, 1437/2016, 42) Örneğin Basra dil ekolünün önemli temsilcilerinden olan Ebû Zeyd el-Ensârî, ilk defa Kûfe dil ekolüne mensup kişilerden rivâyette bulunmuştur. (es-Sîrâfî, 1405/1985, 71 vd) Aynı zamanda el-Ahfeş’in Bağdat’ta Kûfelilerce övülmesi, Basralı hocalarının kıyas anlayışından uzaklaşması ve birçok meselede Kûfelilerle aynı görüşü paylaşması, onun ekol içinde farklı olduğunu göstermektedir. (el-Esedî, 1437/2016, 43) Ancak sadece bu bilgilerle Basralıların Kûfelilerden etkilendiğini söyleyemeyiz. Ayrıca zaten Basra dil ekolünde kıyas ve semâya iki farklı yaklaşım mevcuttur. Ebû İshâk el-Hadrâmî ve öğrencisi Îsâ b. Ömer’in başını çektiği nahivciler, özellikle semâ ve kıyasta titiz davranmış, bu konuda şairlere eleştiri yapmaktan çekinmemişlerdir. Diğerlerine göre daha mütesahil olan ve başını Ebû Amr b. el-Alâ ve Yûnus b. Habîb’in çektiği nahivciler ise, Arap kelâmına çok önem vermişler, şâz olsa bile dilsel verileri makîsun aleyh kabul etmişlerdir. (Mahmûd, 1406/1986, 55) Her iki dil ekolünün dilsel faaliyetlerdeki amacı fasih Arapçanın kurallarını tespit etmek, Araplar arasında müşterek bir edebiyat dili oluşturmaktır. Basralılar bunu yaparken belli başlı kabileleri esas almıştır. Ancak bu kabileler içinde var olan ve genel Arap müşterek dilinde olmayan şâz kullanımlarla karşılaşınca sıkıntı yaşamışlar, bundan kurtulmak için de te’vîle yönelmişlerdir. Çünkü onlar, kabul ettikleri kabilelere ait lehçelerle fasih kullanımlar arasında bir ayrıma gitmemişlerdir. Kûfeliler ise dilsel malzemeyi elde etme ve dilin kurallarını belirlemede kabile farkı pek fazla gözetmemişlerdir. Basralılar gibi lehçe içerisinde müşterek dile uygun kullanımların yanısıra, o lehçeye ait malzemeyi de kullanmışlardır. Bu durum her iki ekolün Arap dilininin kâidelerini ortaya koymada düşmüş olduğu hatalardan kabul edilmiştir. (Abduttevvâb, 1420/1999, 107) Yukarıdaki örneklerde de görüldüğü gibi Kûfelilerin eleştirildiği durum Basralı dilcilerde de görülmektedir. Diğer taraftan bilim adamlarından bazıları Kûfelilerin dilsel verilere yaklaşım tarzını dilsel faaliyetlerin doğasına daha uygun bulmuştur. (el-Esed, 1408/1988, 436) Buna karşın Basralıların dilsel kuralları belirlemede ortaya koydukları kriterlere kendilerinin bile uymadığı iddia edilmiş ve sadece belli başlı kabilelerden dilsel veri almaları eleştirilmiştir. Basralıların böyle yapmakla muhteşem bir dil servetini heder ettiği düşünülmüştür. Zira Sad b. Ebî Bekr, Cüşem b. Bekr, Nasr b. Muâviye ve Sakîf kabileleri gibi fasih Arapça ile meşhur kabilelerden dilsel verilerin alınmaması eleştiri konusu olmuştur. (ez-Zübeydî, 1417/1997, 49) es-Suyûtî zikri geçen kabilelerin fasih konuşan kabileler olduğunu, bunun yanında Kur’an’ın bu kabilelerin dili üzere indirildiğini aktarması, (es-Suyûtî, 1431/2009, 1/166) yapılan iddiaları güçlendirmektedir. Ancak bu ve buna benzer meşhur kabilelerden dilsel verilerin makîsun aleyh olarak kabul edilmeyişi, bunların yerleşik hayat sürmeleri veya yabancı kültürlerle iletişim içinde olmalarına bağlanmıştır. (es-Suyûtî, 1431/2009, 1/166 vd.) Bilindiği üzere Kûfeli nahivcilerin çoğu kıraat ilmiyle de meşgul olmuştur. Onlar, el-Kisâî ve elFerrâ’da gördüğümüz gibi kendilerine ulaşan sahih kıraatleri makîsun aleyh olarak kabul etmişler, dilsel faaliyetlerinde kullanmışlar ve onları delil olarak almakta bir sakınca görmemişlerdir. Çünkü Kûfelilere göre kıraatler en önemli dil kaynağıdır. Ancak Basralılar, kıraatleri diğer dilsel kaynaklardan ayırt etmemişlerdir. Kendi kurallarına uygun olanları kabul etmişler, uymayanları ise te’vîle yönelmişlerdir. Zira inkâr edemedikleri durumlarda te’vîl, Basralıların kıraatler konusundaki duruşunu göstermektedir. Te’vîlin mümkün olmadığı durumlarda ise, onları şâz kabul etmişlerdir. İşte bundan dolayı Basralıların kıraatlere bakışı eleştirilmiştir. Örneğin er-Râzî, söyleyeni belli olmayan şiirlerle istişhad edip bu konuda kıraatleri dışarda bırakan nahivcileri tenkid etmiştir. (er-Râzî, 1420/1999, 9/480) Aynı zamanda Basralıların kendi genel kurallarına uymayan kıraatleri şâz olarak değerlendirmeleri, aslında bu ekolün uyguladığı eksik tümevarımdan kaynaklandığına işaret etmektedir. Zira sahih kıraatın ravisi diğerlerinden daha fasih ve beliğ olduğu halde, kıraatın istişhatta kullanılmaması, Basralıların dilsel verileri elde etmedeki yöntemlerinin yeterli olmadığını göstermektedir. (el-Efgânî, 1376/1957, 28) Basralı dil âlimlerinin sahih bir senetle kendilerine ulaşmış rivâyetleri esas kabul eden bazı kârîleri yermeleri ve eleştirmeleri dikkatten kaçmamalıdır. Basralıların İbn Âmir, Hamza, Âsım ve Nâfîʿ gibi kıraat âlimlerinden gelen sahih rivâyetleri dilsel bir veri olarak kabul etmemeleri kanaatimizce onların en önemli yanlışlarından biri kabul edilmelidir. Elde edilen dilsel rivayetler her ne kadar bedevi Araplar tarafından aktarılmamış olsa da kıraatler, sahih bir şekilde geldiklerinden diğerlerinden farklılık arz ederler. Hatta bunların birçoğu mütevatir kıraat olarak ele alınmış, günümüze kadar varlığını korumuştur. Ancak Basralılar kıraatleri diğer dilsel verilerden farklı tutmayarak eleştiriye tabi tutmuşlardır. (ez-Zübeydî, 1417/1997, 53) Kûfe dil ekolüne baktığımızda dilsel faaliyetlerini genel olarak Basralılardan farklı sürdürdüklerini müşâhede etmekteyiz. Ancak fasih kullanımlara ulaşmak için çaba sarf ettiklerini de yok sayamayız. Ayrıca Basralıların kabul etmedikleri veya şâz kabul edip kullanmadıkları bir dilsel verinin Kûfelilerce sahih kabul edilebildiğini de unutmamalıyız. Zira Basralıların şâz olarak değerlendirdiği birçok sahih kıraatin Kûfelilerce makîsun aleyh olarak kullanıldığı görülmektedir. (el-Mahzûmî, 1377/1985, 337) Buna rağmen Kûfelilerin dilsel verileri kullanmadaki mütesahil duruşu farklı noktalardan eleştiri konusu olmuştur. Eleştirmenlere göre Kûfelilerin bu tutumu, her ne kadar dili kullananlar için bir kolaylık gibi görülse de dil kâidelerinin tespit edilmesi ve dilsel meselelerin düzenlenmesinde birtakım problemlere yol açmıştır. Zira onlara göre her bir dilsel malzemenin kıyasa konu yapılması dilin ittirad ve insicamını engellemektedir. Halbuki zikredilen iki kavram olmaksızın dil yırtık bir elbiseye benzemektedir. (Enîs, 1398/1978, 12) Görülen şu ki; Basralılar dilsel verileri kullanmada titiz davranarak nahvi, bir disiplin haline getirmeyi amaçlamışlar, bundan dolayı genel kurallara önem vermişler ve her dilsel veriyi kıyas için makîsun aleyh kabul etmemişlerdir. Kûfeliler ise çalışmalarında Basralıların aksine dilsel verileri dışarıda bırakarak kendilerine ulaşan semâʿı heder etmek istememişlerdir. (Dîre, 1411/1991, 134) Aslında ilk dönem nahivcilerinin kendi aralarında yapmış oldukları münazaralar da ekoller arasındaki ihtilâf ateşini tutuşturmuştur. Özellikle Basralıların Kûfelilere karşı olan tutumunda Sîbeveyh ile Kisâî arasında geçen ve zunbûriyye ismiyle bilinen tartışmanın da önemli bir payı vardır. (Mekrem, 1413/1993, 153) Ayrıca iki ekol arasındaki tartışmalarda tarafgirliğin fazlasıyla hâkim olduğu da gözden kaçmamalıdır. (Çıkar, 2015, 102) Basra ve Kûfe dil ekolleri arasında makîsun aleyh sebebiyle meydana gelen tartışmalar, kanaatimizce her iki ekolde var olan taassup sebebiyle daha da artmıştır. Bu taassubun altında farklı sebepler aranabilir. Özellikle Kûfe dil ekolü temsilcilerinin siyasi yönden desteklenmesi karşı tarafta bir rahatsızlık yaratmıştır. Aslında bu durum Sîbeveyh ile el-Kisâî arasındaki münâzarâda da görülmektedir. Ebû Hâtim es-Sicistânî’nin el-Kisâî başta olmak üzere Kûfelilere yönelik eleştirilerinde bunu müşâhede etmekteyiz. Ebû Hâtim, Kûfelilerden hiç kimsenin Arap dili ve Kur’ân’ı bilmediğini iddia edecek kadar ileri gitmiştir. Hatta Kûfe ekolünün kurucusu kabul edilen el-Kisâî’yi halîfeler sayesinde şöhret bulmakla itham etmiştir. Onun bilgisinin efsanevi Arap hikayelerinden öteye geçmediğini söylemiştir. (el-Luğavî, 1375/1955, 74 vd) Hatta es-Sicistânî, kendisinin sika nahivcilerden bilgiler aldığını, el-Kisâî ve el-Ferrâ gibi Kûfeli nahivcilere müracat etmediğini beyan ederken, onların şerrinden Allah’a sığınmaktadır. (el-Luğavî, 1375/1955, 90) Kıraat imamlarından biri olan el-Kisâî hakkındaki bu olumsuz düşünceler -eğer doğruysabize göre taassuptan kaynaklanmaktadır. Buradan sadece Basralıların taassup ehli olduğu anlaşılmamalıdır. Aynı durum Kûfeliler için de geçerlidir. Hatta onların taassup konusunda Basralılardan geri kalmadıkları söylenmiştir. (el-Bustânî, 1399/1979, 162) el-Kisâî’nin gizlice Sîbeveyh’in eserini el-Ahfeş’ten okuması bu asabiyetin derinliğini göstermesi bakımından manidardır. (el-Hamevî, 1993, 3/1375; Mahmûd, 1406/1986, 76) Muhtemelen el-Kisâî, el-Kitâbı gizlice okumayı Kûfelilerin tepkisini çekmemek için tercih etmiştir. Sonuç Kıyasın en önemli rükünlerinden biri olan makîsun aleyh, Basra ve Kûfe dil ekoleri arasındaki nahvî ihtilafların temelini oluşturur. Çünkü kıyasın üzerine kurulduğu ve hükmünün makîse verildiği ana rükündür. Basra ve Kûfeli nahivciler makîsun aleyhin tespiti hususunda az da olsa farklı metotlar sergilemişlerdir. Ancak bu farklılık sadece her iki ekol arasında olmamış, ekollerin içerisinde de görülmüştür. Kûfe dil ekolünün el-Kisâî ve el-Ferrâ gibi iki önemli ismi arasında görülen bazı usul farklılıkları Basralı nahiv duayenleri Sîbeveyh ve el-Müberrid arasında da zaman zaman müşahede edilmiştir. Bu durum aslında makîsun aleyhin dilsel bir veri olarak seçilmesinde her bir nahivcinin - içerisinde bulunduğu nahiv ekolünün genel prensiplerini taşımakla beraber- şahsi görüşüyle alakalıdır. Genel olarak Kûfe dil ekolünün makîsun aleyhin seçiminde şâz kullanımları esas aldığı söylenmiş ancak Basralıların da bu duruma düştükleri müşahede edilmiştir. Kanaatimizce bu iki dil ekolünün bulunduğu coğrafi konum dilsel verilerin elde edilmesinde farklı yaklaşımlarda bulunmalarına sebep olmuştur. Ancak her iki ekol de nahiv çalışmalarını sağlam bir zemine oturtmak için çaba sarf etmiş, gerektiğinde dili kaynağından öğrenmek için fasih bedevilerin yaşadığı çöllere yolculuk yapmıştır. İki ekol arasındaki tartışmaların büyümesinde ilmi kaygıların yanı sıra siyâsî ve ictimâî şartların da göz ardı edilmemesi gerekir. Ayrıca aralarında var olan taassup ekoller arasındaki tartışmaların derinleşmesine katkı sağlamıştır. KAYNAKÇA Abduttevvâb, Ramazân (1420/1999). Fusûl fî fikhi’l-Arabiyye. el-Kahire: Mektebetü’l-Hancî. Ahmed Emîn (1419/1998). Duha’l-İslâm. el-Kahire: Mektebetü’l-Usre. Alî, Cevâd (1413/1993). el-Mufassal fî târîhi’l-Arab kable’l-İslâm. Bağdat: Câmiatu Bağdat. Âli Yâsîn, Muhammed Hüseyn (1400/1980). ed-Dirâsâtu’l-luğaviyye indel’-Arab ilâ nihâyeti’l-karni’s-sâlis. Beyrut: Dâru Mektebeti’l-Hayât. el-Bağdâdî, Abdulkâdir b. Ömer (1418/1997). Hizânetu’l-edeb. Thk. Abdusselâm Muhammed Hârûn. el-Kahire: Mektebetü’l-Hancî. el-Batalyevsî, Ebû Muhammed Abdullâh b. Muhammed b. Sîd (2003/1424). el-Hulel fî şerhi ebyâti’l-cumel. Beyrut: Dâru’l-Kütübi’lİlmiyye. el-Bustânî, Butrus b. Bûlus (1399/1979). Udebâu’l-Arab fi’l-usûri’l-Abbâsî. Beyrut: Dâru’l-Cîl. el-Câhiz, Ebû Osmân Amr b. Bahr b. Mahbûb el-Kinânî (1418/1988). el-Beyân ve’t-tebyîn. Thk. Abdusselâm Muhammed Hârûn. elKahire: Mektebetü’l-Hancî. Çıkar, Mehmet Şirin (2015). Nahiv İlmi. İsmail Güler, (Ed.). İslâm Medeniyetinde Dil İlimleri Tarih ve Problemler içinde (s. 79-103). İstanbul: İsam Yayınları. Dayf, Şevkî (1338/1968). el-Medârisu’n-nahviyye. el-Kâhire: Dâru’l-Meârif. Dîre, Muhtâr Ahmed (1411/1991). Dirâse fi’n-nahvi’l-Kûfî min hilâli meâni’l-Kur’ân li’l-Ferrâ’. Beyrut: Dâru Kuteybe. Ebu’l-Mekârim, Alî (1428/2007). Usûlu’t-tefkîri’n-nahvî. el-Kahire: Dâru’l-Ğarb. el-Efgânî Saîd (1377/1957). Fî usûli’n-nahv. Suriye: Matbaatu’l-Camiati’s-Suriyye. el-Enbârî, Kemâluddîn Ebu’l-Berekât Abdurrahmân b. Muhammed b. Ebî Saîd (1377/1957a). el-İğrâb fî cedeli’l-iʿrâb. Suriye: Matbaatu’lCâmiati’s-Suriyye. _______ (1376/1957b). Lumeu’l-edille. Suriye: Matbaʿatu’l-Câmiʿâti’s-Suriyye. _______ (1433/2012). el-İnsâf fî mesâili’l-hilâf. Beyrut: el-Memleketü’l-Asriyye. _______ (1436/2015). Esrâru’l-Arabiyye, Thk. Muhammed Razî Muhammed Medkûr, Vâil Mahmûd Sad Abdu’l-Bârî. Kuveyt: Vizâretu’lEvkâf ve’ş-Şuûnu’l-İslâmiyye. Enîs, İbrâhîm (1398/1978). Min esrâri’l-luğa. el-Kahire: Mektebetü’l-Enclû el-Mısriyye. el-Ensârî, Şeyhu’l-İslâm Zekeriyyâ (1416/1922). Şerhu li mukaddimeti’l-cezeriyye fî ilmi’t-tecvîd. Dımaşk: Matbaatu’ş-Şâm. Er, Rahmi (2008). “Ru’be b. Accâc”. Türkiye Diyanet Vakfı İslâm Ansiklopedisi. (c. 35, ss. 282-283). Ankara: TDV Yayınları. _______ (2002). “Kümeyt el-Esedî”. Türkiye Diyanet Vakfı İslâm Ansiklopedisi. (c. 26, ss. 551-552). Ankara: TDV Yayınları. Ergin, Ali Şakir (2008). “Ferezdak”. Türkiye Diyanet Vakfı İslâm Ansiklopedisi. (c. 12, ss. 373-375). Ankara: TDV Yayınları. el-Esed, Nâsiruddîn (1408/1988). Mesâdiru şiri’l-câhilî ve kîmetuha’t-tarîhiyye, Beyrut: Dâru’l-Cîl. el-Esedî, Kerîm Mirza (1437/2016). Neşetu’n-nahvi’l-Arabî ve mesîretuhu’l-Kûfî, mukârene beyne’n-nahvi’l-Kûfî ve’n-nahvi’l-Basrî. Amman: Dâru’l-Fedâât. el-Ferrâ, Ebû Zekeriyyâ Yahyâ b. Ziyâd (ts.). Meâni’l-Kur’ân. Thk. Muhammed Alî en-Neccâr, Abdulfettâh İsmâîl Şiblî, Alî en-Necdî, Ahmed Yûsuf Necâtî. Beyrut: Dâru’s-Surûr. _______ (1430/2009). el-Menkûs ve’l-memdûd. Thk. Abdulazîz el-Meymunî. el-Kahire: Dâru’l-Meârif. el-Hadîsî, Hadîce (1974). eş-Şâhid ve usûlun’n-nahv fî kitâbi Sîbeveyh. Kuveyt: Matbûâtu Câmiati Kuveyt. Halîf, Yûsuf (1416/1995). Hayâtu’ş-şiʿr fi’l-Kûfe ilâ nihâyeti’l-karni’s-sânî li’l-hicra. el-Kahire: el-Mektebetü’l-Arabiyye. el-Hamevî, Ebû Abdillâh Şihâbuddîn Yakût b. Abdillâh el-Bağdâdî er-Rûmî (1414/1993). Mucemu’l-udebâ irşâdu’l-erîb ilâ marifeti’l-edîb. Thk. İhsân Abbâs, Beyrut: Dâru’l-Ğarbi’l-İslâmî. Hasan, Abbâs (1386/1966). el-Luğa ve’n-nahv beyne’l-kadîm ve’l-hadîs. Mısır: Dâru’l-Meârif. Hasen ez-Zübeydî, Ebû Bekr Muhammed (1430/2009). Ṭabakâtu’n-nahviyyîn ve’l-luğaviyyîn, Thk. Muhammed Ebu’l-Fazl İbrâhîm. elKahire: Dâru’l-Meârîf. İbn Akîl, Behâuddîn Abdullâh el-Hemedânî el-Mısrî (1433/2012). Şerhu İbni Akîl alâ elfiyeti’bni Mâlik. Beyrut: el-Mektebetü’l-Asriyye. İbn Cinnî, Ebu’l-Feth Osman (1424/2003). el-Hasâis, Thk. Abdulhamîd Hindâvî, Beyrut: Dâru’l-Kütübi’l-İlmiyye. _________ (1406/1986). el-Muhteseb fî tebyîni vucûhi şevâzi’l-kıraat ve’l-îzâh anha. Thk. Alî en-Necdî Nâsıf, Abdulfettâh İsmâîl Şiblî. İstanbul: Dâru Sezgîn. İbn Mâce, Ebû Abdillâh Muhammed b. Yezid el-Kazvînî (ts.). es-Sünen. el-Kahire: Dâru’l-Hadîs. İbnu’n-Nedîm, Ebu’l-Ferec Muhammed b. Ebî Yakûb İshâk b. Muhammed b. İshâk (ts.). Fihrist. Beyrut: Dâru’l-Marife. İbnu’s-Sikkît, Ebû Yûsuf Yakûb b. İshâk (1368/1949). İṣlâhu’l-mantik. Thk. Ahmed Muhammed Şâkir, Abdusselâm Muhammed Hârûn. el-Kahire: Dâru’l-Meârif. İbnu’l-Verrâk, Ebu’l-Hasen Muhammed b. Abdillâh (1429/2008). İlelu’n-nahv, Thk. Mahmûd Muhammed Mahmûd Nessâr. Beyrut: Dâru’l-Kütübi’l-ʿİlmiyye. İbn Yaîş, Ebu’l-Bekâ Yaîş b. Alî b. Yaîş b. Muhammed en-Nahvî (1436/2015). Şerhu’l-Mufassal. Thk. İbrahîm Muhammed Abdullâh. elKahire: Dâru Sadiddîn. İvaz Sâmi ve Abdurrahmân Hâlid (2011). el-Hilâfu’n-nahvî beyne medreseteyi’l-Basra ve’l-Kûfe fî mevkifihimâ mine’s-semâʿ ve’l-luğa. Mecelletu Câmiati Teşrîn, S. 2, ss. 69-81. el-Kıftî, Cemâluddîn Ebu’l-Hasen Alî b. Yûsuf (1406/1986). İnbâhu’r-ruvât alâ enbâhi’n-nuhât. Thk. Muhammed Ebu’l-Fazl İbrâhîm. elKahire: Dâru’l-Fikri’l-Arabî. el-Luğavî, Ebu’t-Tayyib Abdulvâhid b. Alî el-Halebî (1375/1955). Merâtibu’n-nahviyyîn. Thk. Muhammed Ebu’l-Fazl İbrâhîm. el-Kahire: Mektebetü Nahde. Mahmûd, Husnî Mahmûd (1406/1986). el-Medresetu’l-Bağdâdiyye fî târihi’n-nahvi’l-Arabî. Beyrut: Müessesetü’r-Risâle. el-Mahzûmî, Mehdî (1377/1985). Medresetu’l-Kûfe ve menhecuhâ fî dirâseti’l-luğa ve’n-nahv. Mısır: Matbaatu’l-Bâbî. __________ (1406/1986). Fi’n-nahvi’l-Arabî, nakd ve tercih. Beyrut: Dâru’r-Râidi’l-Arabî. Mekrem, Abdulâl Sâlim (1413/1993). el-Halakatu’l-mefkûde fî tarîhi’n-nahvi’l-Arabî. Beyrut: Müessesetü’r-Risâle. el-Müberrid, Ebu’l-Abbâs Muhammed b. Yezîd (1415/1994). el-Muktedab. Thk. Muhammed Abdulhâlik Adîme. el-Kahire: İhyâu’tTurâsi’l-İslâmî. Nahle Mahmûd Ahmed (1987). Usûlu’n-nahvi’l-Arabî. Beyrut: Dâru’l-Ulûmi’l-Arabî. er-Râfiî, Mustafâ Sâdık (1359/1940). Târîhu âdâbi’l-Arab. Mansure: Mektebetü’l-İmân. er-Râzî, Ebû Abdillâh Fahruddîn Muhammed b. Ömer b. Hüseyn et-Taberistânî (1420/1999). Mefâtîhu’l-ğayb. Beyrut: Dâru İhyâi’tTürâsi’l-Arabî. es-Sabbân, Ebu’l-İrfân Muhammed b. Alî el-Mısrî (1435/2014). Hâşiyetu’s-Sabbân alâ şerhi’l-Eşmûnî ala elfiyeti’bni Mâlik. Thk. Abdulhamîd Hindâvî. Beyrut: el-Mektebetü’l-Asriyye. Saʿleb, Ebu’l-Abbâs Ahmed b. Yahyâ (1369/1950). Mecâlisu Saʿleb. Thk. Abdusselâm Muhammed Hârûn. el-Kahire: Dâru’l-Meârif. Sîbeveyh, Ömer b. Osmân b. Kanber (1430/2009). el-Kitâb, Thk. İmîl Bedî Yakûb. Beyrut: Dâru’l-Kütübi’l-İlmiyye. es-Sîrâfî, Ebû Saîd el-Hasan b. Abdillâh b. Merzubân (1405/1985). Ehbâru’n-nahviyyîne’l-basriyyîn ve merâtibuhum ve ehzu beʿduhum an beʿd. Thk. Muhammed İbrâhîm el-Bennâ. el-Kahire: Dâru’l-İtisâm. es-Suyûtî, Celâluddîn Abdurrahmân b. Ebî Bekr (1435/2014). el-İktirâh fî usûl’in-nahv ve cedelih. Thk. Mahmûd b. Yûsuf. el-Kahire: Mektebetü’s-Sekâfeti’d-Dîniyye. _______ (1384/1965). Buğyetu’l-vuât fî tabakâti’l-luğaviyyîn ve’n-nuhât. Thk. Muhammed Ebu’l-Fadl İbrâhîm. Mısır: Matbaatu Îsâ el-Bâbî. _______ (1418/1988). Hemu’l-hevâmi fî şerhi cemi’l-cevâmi, Thk. Ahmed Şemsuddîn. Beyrut: Dâru’l-Kütübi’l-İlmiyye. _______ (1431/2009). el-Muzhir fî ulûmi’l-luğati’l-Arabiyye, Thk. Fuâd Alî Mensûr. Beyrut: Dâru’l-Kütübi’l-İlmiyye. et-Tantâvî, Ahmed (ts.). Neşetu’n-nahv ve târîhu eşheri’n-nuhât. el-Kahire: Dâru’l-Meârîf. et-Temîmî, (1424/2003). Ebû Ubeyde Mamer b. el-Musennâ. Kitâbu eyyâmi’l-Arab kable’l-İslâm, Thk. Âdil Câsim el-Beyâtî. el-Kahire: Âlemu’l-Kütüb li’t-Tibâa ve’n-Neşr ve’t-Tevzî. Terzî, Fuâd Hannâ (1389/1969). Fî usûli’l-luğa ve’n-nahv. Beyrut: Dâru’l-Kütüb. Tüccâr Zülfikar (2012). “Tırımmâh”. Türkiye Diyanet Vakfı İslâm Ansiklopedisi. (c. 41, ss. 116-117). Ankara: TDV Yayınları. Tülücü, Süleyman (1991). “Asmaî”. Türkiye Diyanet Vakfı İslâm Ansiklopedisi. (c. 3, ss. 499-500). Ankara: TDV Yayınları. el-Ukberî, Ebu’l-Bekâ Abdullâh b. Hüseyn (1406/1986). et-Tebyîn ʿan mezâhibi’n-nahviyyîne’l-Basriyyîn ve’l-Kûfiyyîn. Thk. Abdurrahmân b. Süleymân el-Useymîn Beyrut: Dâru’l-Ğarbî’l-İslâmî. ez-Zeğbelâvî, Salâhuddîn (1413/1992). Mea’n-nuhât vemâ ğâsû aleyhi min dekâiki’l-luğa ve esrârehâ. Dımaşk: İttihâdu’l-Kitâbi’l-Arabî. ez-Zeyyât, Ahmed Hasen (ts.). Târîhu’l-edebi’l-Arabî. el-Kahire: Dâru Nehda. Cevâd Alî, el-Mufassal fî târîhi’l-Arab kable’l-İslâm, (Bağdat, Câmiatu Bağdat, 1413/1993). ez-Zübeydî, Saîd Câsım (1417/1997). el-Kıyâs fi’n-nahvi’l-Arabiyyi neş’etuhu ve tetavvuruh. el-Ürdün: Dâru’ş-Şurûk.